


All These Years

by KellerBeecherFan



Category: LeeLoni, Oz (TV), Oz RPF
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 12:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19376920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellerBeecherFan/pseuds/KellerBeecherFan
Summary: Lee’s play premieres. Chris’ show gets cancelled. They reconcile.





	All These Years

Lee made his way back to his dressing room after the final curtain call. Opening night had gone well, but he was beat. He couldn’t wait to get a shower and head back to his apartment to bed. He still had an after party to get through, but he was pretty sure he could be out of there in under an hour. 

Once in his room, he stripped down and got into the shower. The steam and hot water felt great on his tired muscles. Once out, Lee quickly towel dried his hair, the wrapped the towel around his waist as he walked out of the bathroom in search of some clean clothes. 

As he walked over to the dressing table, he grabbed his phone and opened it up. He smiled at a few messages from friends and family who were at the show, letting him know how great he was on this play. Then, he opened twitter. 

“Oh no” he said aloud. 

He saw several tweets from fans upset that Happy, starring Chris Meloni, had been canceled. He and Chris hasn’t spoken a whole lot lately, ever since their blow up a few months back. But, Lee knew how much this show meant to Chris, and that he was probably pretty upset right now. 

He was expected at an after party being thrown by the director, but Lee had heard Chris was in town the night before for an event. He wondered if perhaps Chris was still in town at his New York apartment. He made his way to the after party, stayed for about an hour before leaving. 

 

Lee stood in the street, light rain falling over his head as he looked up at the building. As he started toward the door, a young woman who was coming out held the door for him. Perfect thought Lee, at least I don’t have to worry about him not buzzing me up. 

Lee made his way up to the 5th floor. Once up there, he stood outside the door for a full 5 minutes, unsure if he should even knock on the door. Would Chris even answer? If he did, would he even let Lee in? Lee took a deep breath, stepped forward, and knocked on the door. He heard movement inside – someone was definitely home. About 30 seconds later the door opened. 

Chris opened the door, his face suddenly stoic when seeing who was at the door. 

“What are you doing here?” Chris said firmly. 

“Hi Chris”, Lee said softly. “I heard about the show. I’m really sorry”. 

“I’m sure you are,” Chris said, annoyed. 

“Can I come in?” Lee asked. 

“I guess” Chris said, as he stepped aside and let Lee walk by him into the apartment. 

“You want a beer?” Chris asked. 

“Sure,” Lee answered, taking the beer Chris handed him. 

Lee followed Chris into the living room, and sat down beside him on the couch. A little more space between them than there ever used to be. 

“Listen, Chris,” lee started. “I really am sorry about the show. I mean it”. 

“Ha!” Chris laughed bitterly, looking down at his beer shaking his head. “I’m sure that you are,” Chris said as he picked at the label on his beer. “We literally haven’t spoken in months because of how jealous you were getting when I was working on season 2.”

“Well why the fuck was I supposed to think Chris?” Lee said loudly. “You guys were joking around exactly the same way we used to when we were filming Oz….and we both know what was going on there….” Lee trailed off. 

The corners of Chris’ mouth curled up slightly into a smile as his mind drifted back 20 years. “Yeah, those were some good times. But Lee,” Chris started, as he placed his hand on Lee’s thigh, “there is NOTHING going on with Patrick and I, and never has been”. 

Lee sighed. “I guess it’s just hard enough that we have had to keep this a secret for all these years, and now with not seeing each other very often because of work, it gets too easy to make assumptions” Lee explained. 

“Yeah,” Chris said, as he leaned in towards Lee. “I guess that just means we have to make good use of the time we do have together. Missed you.”

“Me too,” Lee replied, as their lips met in a kiss that stared out gentle, but quickly became more frantic and passionate. Lee moved over, throwing one leg across Chris’ lap until he was straddling him, one knee on each side of chris’ thighs. 

Lee licked at Chris’ bottom lip as he wrapped his arms around his neck, Chris letting out a moan as Lee’s tongue made its way into his mouth. Chris started to pull up at the hem of Lee’s shirt, only breaking the kiss to remove it. Lee followed suit and removed Chris’ shirt, tossing it aside before rubbing his hands up and down Chris’ chest. Chris then wrapped his arms around Lee, leaning his head down to take his left nipple into his mouth. 

“Oh fuck Chris,” Lee panted. “Harder, suck it harder”. Chris groaned at Lee’s demands, and did exactly as asked – sucking even harder, then moving over and giving the same treatment to the right nipple. Lee, starting to lose control, began grinding his hard cock against that of Chris. Chris moved from the nipples, up to Lee’s ear, licking at it, before whispering throatily into his ear, “as much as I don’t want to you stop what you are doing, we need to get these pants off. I am so fucking hard”. 

Lee groaned, reluctantly getting up off Chris’ lap, and hurriedly removed his pants, while Chris did the same. “Wait right here,” Chris said as he disappeared into the bedroom. He reappeared 30 seconds later, now holding onto a tube of lube. Chris sat back where he was before the got up, looking at Lee, eyes full of desire. “Get back over here,” Chris said, voice rough with arousal. 

Lee climbed back on top of Chris, this time with the unclothed, leaking cocks now rubbing against each other. Chris grabbed Lee by his ass, pulling him in as close as possible, while licking and sucking at his neck. Lee groaned into Chris’ ear, “fuck, Chris…fuck me, please fuck me,” he begged. 

Chris opened the lube sitting beside him on the couch, coating two fingers, before slowly easing them inside of Lee. He moved them in and out slowly, while opening Lee up to accept his cock. Chris then covered his dick in lube as well, and Lee slowly eased himself down onto it. Chris wrapped his arms around Lee’s torso, holding him close as Lee moved up and down on his throbbing cock. 

“That’s it baby, ride that dick,” Chris gritted out, feeling like he was starting to lose control. 

Lee continued to ride Chris, and could tell Chris was getting close. 

“Fuck Chris, touch my cock, make me come”

Chris moaned as he grabbed Lee’s cock and started to jerk him off, pointing it at his own chest. 

“Yeah baby that’s it, come for me, come all over my chest. Cover me in your come and push me over the edge.” Chris growled, as Lee began to ride Chris harder. 

“Fuck Chris, I’m coming, I’m coming,” Lee exclaimed, as he shot three thick ropes of come all over Chris’ chest. Chris grabbed Lee by his ass, standing slightly, and began thrusting into Lee as hard as he could. 

“Yes! Yes!” Lee cried. “Fuck me harder, fill my ass with your hot come!”

Chris let out a deep, guttural moan as he shot his load inside his lover’s ass. 

Chris slowly sat back down on the couch, easing his spent cock out of Lee’s ass. He pulled Lee onto his lap, holding him close as he placed a kiss on his temple. He let out a quiet groan as he felt his own come leaking out of Lee’s ass and onto his thigh. 

“It’s been way too long since we’ve done that” Lee whispered into his ear. 

“Yeah it has,” Chris smiled with his face buried in Lee’s hair as he pulled him close. 

End.


End file.
